


Throw Every Last Care Away

by pizzagirl



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, MCU/HIMYM mash-up, Make It Sparkle, Maria Hill is Robin Scherbatsky, Or is it the other way around?, blue french horn, tags will change as chapters added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzagirl/pseuds/pizzagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Charles Scherbatsky, Jr. was born July 23, 1980, in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, to a father who wanted a son.</p>
<p>SHIELD Special Agent Maria Hill was "born" March 23, 2005, when Robin Sherbatsky moved to New York City for her TV reporter career. While not admitting it to herself, Robin Sherbatsky was also trying to get further away from her past, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Every Last Care Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrickPhotography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickPhotography/gifts).



> TrickPhotography has listened to me opine about this 'verse for some time now, and I thought I'd put it out there. Much more to come. Hopefully sooner than later, but I can't promise on any regular schedule. Enjoy!

Robin Charles Scherbatsky, Jr. was born July 23, 1980, in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, to a father who wanted a son.

SHIELD Special Agent Maria Hill was "born" March 23, 2005, when Robin Sherbatsky moved to New York City for her TV reporter career. While not admitting it to herself, Robin Sherbatsky was also trying to get further away from her past, too.

Aside from her father who wanted a boy, she also was ready to forget her stint as Robin Sparkles, teen pop Canadian sensation, when the 80s reached Canada in the 90s. She had one hit single and toured shopping malls, but her follow-up failed to be the hit her first single was. She next appeared on a Canadian educational children's show, 'Space Teens.' Her career effectively ended when she tried to shift from teen pop to grunge - bringing grunge to Canada - after appearing as Robin Daggers and performing a new song at the 84th Grey Cup.

All of the related information about Robin Sparkles seemed to be hidden from prying eyes on the internet, or at least it seemed so to her, and some of the entry-level IT techs at SHIELD, until Robin met Barney Stinson.

By day, Robin was a news anchor for Metro News 1. She attempted to make friends to keep her cover intact, along with having multiple dogs, and went out to a local watering hole where SHIELD often had informants meet up, MacLaren's Pub.

-=-=-=-=-

Things were progressing in a way that she felt pleased with, as she moved up the ranks at SHIELD. She had planned a meet with an informant at MacLaren's after the late news one evening, which she hoped would give her the intel she needed to further solidify her as a shoe-in for assistant director.

And as she was standing in a group of people in the bar, her drink in hand, she spotted her informant. She was about to make contact when he approached her and asked, "Haaaave ya met Ted?" 

***

Maria was making small talk with Ted while trying to keep track of where her informant went. Ted noticed that the group she had come to the bar with was looking upset with her. She made up some reason why -- her friend was recently dumped, and it was girls night -- and Ted offered to let her throw her drink at him. She had to smirk, as she always enjoyed doing that, and she wasn't drinking anything top shelf. Before she could relish in the drink-throwing, Ted asked her out. She tried to deflect, but he was persistent. She agreed to go out with him the next night.

***

There happened to be a "news story" that broke towards the end of the date, and she had to go handle the situation. The date wasn't a total bust, even if there was a weird conversation about a blue french horn and a Smurf penis. She didn't think she'd see him again, and that was fine with her. She still needed to get the information from the informant.

Until Ted showed up at her apartment later that evening when she was in her pajamas. He was holding the blue french horn, and wanting to come in. She quickly looked around her place to make sure nothing classified was visible and allowed him in.

He found a place for the horn and made some excuse about olives, another topic they had talked about earlier that night. She went to get a jar she knew she had in her fridge, attempting to flirt with him, who now just was being awkward. He told her he liked her french horn, and she responded teasingly that she liked his nose, and then he dropped a bomb: "I think I'm in love with you."

Needless to say, her SHIELD training failed her then. It seemed that Ted had realized what he said, and her brain finally recovered from the initial shock and came up with a plan to get him out of her apartment. It involved placating the man she realized was fixated on finding 'the one,' since one of his best friends just got engaged, and helping him find his way home.

She couldn't wait to tell his story to Phil. At least if she didn't get the intel out of her trip to MacLaren's, she had a story that might get a twitch of the lips from the agent everyone thought didn't smile.


End file.
